


MY STRANGE ADDICTIONS……….,,,,,, BOKUTO VERSION

by oikawamemesquad



Category: Furry (Fandom), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawamemesquad/pseuds/oikawamemesquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto wears fur suits out in public everyday. Despite the strange glances from strangers, Bokuto feels more comfortable behind the furry mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MY STRANGE ADDICTIONS……….,,,,,, BOKUTO VERSION

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9b7YArC6U8)  
> bokuto's a fucking furry

my name i s bokuto, im 17 (?) years old, im a high school student and volleyb a ll captain……..,,, and i love……. to wear fur suits.

my fursona does play a part in my daily life….. going out and just having a good time. playing volleyball. chilling with my bros.  
when i wear akaashi in public i definitely get a lot of werid looks  
bokuto is obsessed with wearing fur suits and having (unfortunately often sexual) relations with other hq characters. he admits to dressing as a ‘furry’ every day.  
‘bokuto’s always been a creative person…… then one day he said ‘mom, can i have some money to buy this.. this fake fur and to make these suits. and that’s where it started.’ bokut’s mother says crying

this is my fursona akaashi, he’s an owl and he can play volleyball. i mean, normally im a really cool guy, but akaashi just makes me even hipper, yknow? if im ever having a bad day i just put on my fur suit and go out… meet new people….. it always makes sure to end the day on a good note.

bokuto has a total of three fursuits: a kiwi bird, an owl, and a spongebob

**Author's Note:**

> re·gret  
> rəˈɡret/  
> verb  
> 1.  
> feel sad, repentant, or disappointed over (something that has happened or been done, especially a loss or missed opportunity).


End file.
